Entre l'ombre et la lumière
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Le Désir des Noah est mort. Il s'est réincarné. Tiraillé entre l'Ombre et la Lumière, un exorciste devra choisir entre un passé et un futur tout aussi sombres...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Hiryû-san

_**Auteur :**__** Hiryû-san**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__** Tout est à Hoshino-sama. Je lui ait emprunté ses personnages sans son accord, alors chut!**_

_**Warning :**__** Un peu violent pendant certains passages, et injures, mais rien de bien méchant. R par prudence.**_

_**Pairing :**__** Rien pour le moment.**___

_**Autres :**__** Se passe après le tome 12. Je compte Skinn comme mort, et Tikky a tout oublié de son passé de Noah, donc il n'apparaîtra pas. Normalement. Par contre les Jasdavid ne sont pas mort.**_

_Note :__ C'est ma première fic sur D-Gray Man, alors soyez indulgents, svp. -.-" Et si vous remarquez quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec l'univers ou le caractère des personnages, dites-le moi, que je m'améliore._

**Prologue : Dans le monde en noir et blanc.**

L'exorciste marche, seul dans la nuit, silencieux, mais portant tellement dans ce monde figé, ce monde mort…Une silhouette lui fait soudain face. L'un a les cheveux blancs comme la neige, l'autre les a noirs comme le chaos. L'un est pâle comme la mort, l'autre a la peau gris foncé, voir bleutée.

- Alors comme ça, tu viens d'arriver?

- Ta gueule ! rétorqua le plus pâle.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où on est?

L'autre fit crisser ses dents de rage, sans répondre. Celui à la peau bleuâtre éclata d'un rire sardonique, puis alla s'assoire sur l'une des colonnes d'un temple grec effondré au bord d'un lac.

- Ici, reprit-il, c'est le monde Inversé. Je suis ton inverse. Toi en négatif. Ton opposé parfait.

Un silence.

- Seuls les gens ayant plusieurs personnalités peuvent accéder à cet endroit. Mais pas s'y croiser. Jamais. On est seuls ici, continua le négatif de l'exorciste en se relevant le regard braqué sur l'autre, juste toi et moi…

Il s'avança vers l'original qui recula de quelques pas.

-Juste toi et ta folie…

Il s'avança encore et prit _son_ original dans ses bras.

-Tu es seul…

Il se fondit dans le corps qu'il étreignait. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans ce "monde" si étrange :

-Tu es seul…avec moi.

Soudain l'exorciste sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il essaya de résister, mais en vain, et tomba presque immédiatement à genoux. Le noir se referma sur lui juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

_Bon, voilà la fin du prologue. De grandes questions planent : qui est cet exorciste mystère? Que lui est-il arrivé? Mais surtout…est-ce que ça vous a plu? Les review sont très chaleureusement acceptées, de la demande en mariage (mais ne vous faites pas trop d'espoirs inutiles) aux menaces de mort. ._

Le mot des personnages

Donc c'est une rubrique spéciale où les persos vont dirent ce qu'ils pensent de l'histoire, voir faire des réclamations.

_(Tikky)_ Eeeeh, comment ça je vais pas apparaître? J'exige d'arriver dans cette fic!

Bah oui mais non! Le Noah qui était en toi est mort, dans je pars du principe que ses souvenirs sont morts avec! Et pi tu va à moitié squatter l'esprit du pauvre exorciste qui se coltine ta part de Noah. C'est plutôt lui qui serait à plaindre!

_(Allen)_ Mais qui est cet exorciste, au fait?

La réponse se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre. La seule révélation que je puisse faire c'est que le pauvre va souffrir.

_(Jasdero)_ Hi! Un exorciste va être Noah! Nihihi! Il ne va pas s'acclimater!

_(David)_ Si un exorciste se ramène je le bute!! veine sur la tempe

_(Road) _J'espère que ce sera Allen, j'aimerais trop qu'il reste avec nous pour toujours! saute sur son chéri

_(Allen)_ Aaah! Nan, j'espère que c'est pas moi! Tout sauf ça!

_(Tikky)_ Je veux bien prendre ta place si tu veux!

Hum, Tikky, arrête d'essayer de gruger. regarde le bordel que sont en train de mettre les gens présents Hmmmmm, bon, je crois que la rubrique va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

petit écran noir avec un Shadock qui pompe


	2. Nuit première

_**Auteur :**** Hiryû-san**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de sous dans ma tirelire pour pouvoir me racheter D Gray Man, donc à moins qu'on ne me fasse une donnation (très) substancielle (ce dont je doute), rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hishino-sama.**_

_**Warning :**__** Un peu violent pendant certains passages (à venir), et injures, mais rien de bien méchant. R par prudence.**_

_**Pairing :**__** J'ai bien quelques idée, mais si je les disais maintenant mon suspens du chapitre précédent est mis à l'eau, donc ça sera en fin de page..**_

_**Autres :**__** Se passe après le tome 12. Je compte Skinn comme mort, et Tikky a tout oublié de son passé de Noah, donc il n'apparaîtra pas. Normalement. Par contre les Jasdavid ne sont pas mort.**_

Note : Merci à tous ceux et celle qui m'ont laissé des review, c'est très motivant !Et sincèrement je n'aurais pas cru en recevoir autant sur la partie D Gray Man.

Je suis aussi vraiment désolée, j'ai presque une semaine de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre (que j'avais promis pour lundi). --'' Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard.

* * *

**Nuit première : Révélations, disputes**

- Ah, il revient à lui !

L'exorciste ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma immédiatement. Ce qu'il avait vu était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Komui devait lui avoir fait boire quelque chose qui le faisait délirer, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Hi ! Il a bougé ! Il a ouvert les yeux ! Nihi !

- Si il se dépêche pas de se lever, je le bute !!

- Voyons, il ne faut pas faire de mal à sa famille.

Soudain, il se releva en position assise, sur le lit.

- Où est Mugen !?

Un silence accompagna son cri.

- Bonjour ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton épée, tu as refusé de la lâcher tout le temps où tu dormais, fit le Comte millénaire avec un grand sourire.

Kand referma son poing droit sur le fourreau de sa lame, à peine rassuré par la présence de l'innocence. Il ne se détendit pas, analysant au plus vite son entourage immédiat (et les problèmes qui risquaient d'en découler).

Il y avait d'abord Mugen à sa droite, dans le lit poussé contre le mur. A sa gauche, le faiseur d'Akumas se tenait assis sur un petit tabouret à trois pieds. David et Jasdero étaient respectivement à genoux près du lit, son pistolet braqué vers la tempe du kendoka et appuyé sur le mur, visant son frère.

- Bienvenu dans la famille Noah, Yû Kanda, fit le Comte en tendant la main vers l'exorciste. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- Oh, on dirait un chat effarouché, dit gaiement Road du pas de la porte où elle se tenait, une sucette vaguement jaune à la main.

Le kendoka commença à sortir Mugen, mais le Comte prit sa main d'une poigne forte.

- Voyons, on ne menace pas sa famille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin !? explosa l'exorciste. C'est quoi cette histoire de famille !? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde !!

- Prince, je peux lui expliquer ? demanda Road avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Vas-y, moi je dois aller surveiller le repas.

Chacun respecta le silence choqué de Kanda, puis Road s'assit au pied du lit.

- Met-toi à l'aise, ça va peut-être durer un peu. Et il faut que tu te repose ! Il y a encore une heure tu délirais dans ton sommeil.

Renfrogné, le kendoka se laissa pourtant aller contre le mur, après y avoir calé son oreiller. Il se tint les bras croisés, Mugen serrée sur son torse.

- ...tu laisse jamais ton sabre ?

- Hi ! En fait, durant toute la semaine où tu dormais, Road mourrait d'envie de le prendre, mais tu le lâchais jamais ! Nihi !

L'exorciste fusilla du regard la plus jeune des Noah tout en s'inquiétant de son malaise prolongé. Il pouvait s'être passé une foule de choses en une semaine. Il avait intérêt à se mettre au courant le plus vite possible. De son côté, la jeune fille semblait vouloir faire prendre feu aux Jasdavid rien qu'avec son regard.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, je pourrais lui dire que Cross vous a refilé toutes ses dettes et que vous n'avez toujours pas terminé de les régler.

La tête que firent les ''jumeaux'' aurait sûrement fait mourir de rire Kanda si sa situation (soit : enfermé avec tout le clan Noah et le Comte millénaire) n'avait pas été aussi désespérée.Pendant ce temps, Road avait pris son air de celle qui vient de faire un mauvais coup et va en plus se foutre de la gueule de ses victimes.

- Oh, désolée, ça m'a échappé.

- Ta gueule ! hurla David. On va te buter !!

De son côté, le kendoka s'impatientait. Il avait beau être dans le pire des pétrins, il tenait à avoir des explications rapidement. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...

- Bon, si vous me disiez ce qui se passe au lieu de vous disputer comme des gogols ? demanda-il d'une vois tranchante et surtout très froide.

- Hum, fit calmement la plus jeune tandis que le Lien se tournait vers le nouveau avec leur tête habituel pour dire qu'ils-ne-sont-pas-très-contents, d'accord. Commençons par le commencement...

Elle ramena ses jambes sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur.

- Dans l'Ancien Testament, Noah sauva les animaux et sa famille grâce à l'Arche. Cette partie est très connue. Pourtant ce qui l'est moins, c'est qu'il avait embarqué avec lui un cube spécial... Je vois que tu as deviné. Oui, il s'agissait bien de l'innocence. Mais elle lui avait été donnée par un faux Dieu, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il la jeta par-dessus bord. Mais le vrai Dieu lui apprit que cette chose ne pouvait être détruite qu'avec Son aide. C'est ainsi qu'il prit l'apparence qu'ont actuellement tous ses descendants. Mais ses enfants (sur le plan physique) n'avaient pas les épaules pour être porteurs de ce pouvoir. Dieu lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre : il réincarnerait chacune des natures qu'il lui avait offerte dans un être qui le mériterait. ''Et ce nouveau clan, celui des Noah, sera supérieur aux humains. Il devra donner son appuis au Prince des Akumas, qui sera couronné Roi par leur sacrifice dès que la Terre sera purifiée.'' Et depuis, les Noah se succèdent auprès du Prince millénaire pour l'aider à accomplir sa fabuleuse destinée.

Il y eut un silence.

- Les Noah seront sacrifiés ? s'horrifia Kanda.

- Oui, dit simplement la jeune fille.

- Quelle merveilleuse mort, reprit-elle rêveusement, permettre de couronner le Prince après l'avoir aidé à laver le monde dans le sang des humains...

- Tu es folle, la coupa le kendoka. Sa voix sonnait comme un paquet de glace retombant dans une eau noire encre, avec un bruit à terrifier les morts. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe quand il prenait cette voix-là, mais ça les Noah n'étaient pas au courant.

- Je suis folle ? demanda son vis-à-vis avec une voix qui aurait renvoyé Cerber à la niche tant elle émanait d'ondes négatives. Alors comme ça, tu me considère comme folle. Bien. Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Personne de normal ne voudrais être sacrifié.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. S'accrochèrent. Se défièrent. Les Jasdavid suivaient cet échange en silence, inquiets. Le Rêve et le Désir des Noah était les plus puissants du Clan. Interrompre ces deux-là revenait à un suicide sale et probablement très douloureux. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de tester l'expérience.

- Justement, reprit Road d'une voix doucereuse, nous ne sommes pas des humains normaux. Nous sommes la race supérieure. Nous sommes le clan Noah.

- Si, comme tu le dis, je fais partie de ce clan, alors je suis la preuve vivante que les Noah sont des humains comme les autres.

- C'est perce que tu ne laisse pas ta part du clan s'exprimer librement.

Les deux antagonistes se fixaient avec un regard méchant et un sourire qui aurait terrorisé Komuli (le robot) lui-même. David commençait à avoir des sueurs froides et Jasdero riait nerveusement (genre : Nihhihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi...). Soudain...

- Les frites sont chaudes, vous pouvez venir.

Les antagonistes terminèrent immédiatement leur petit combat, en grande partie parce que Road s'était précipitée sur le Comte pour le serrer dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils sortirent tous les quatre, elle lança à Kanda (qui boudait) dans son lit les bras croisés) :

- Alors, tu viens ? Sinon on va pas te laisser de frites, tu sais !

En bougonnant, l'exorciste sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

* * *

_Voili voilou. Désolée pour les fans d'Allen, mais ce n'est pas lui mon personnage préféré.' Par contre on rique de beaucoup le voir, ainsi que les autres exorcistes. Et peut-être Tikky, mais ça recoupe avec la question que je vais vous poser tout de suite._

_Quel couple voulez-vous voir apparaître ? Parce que, en couple principal, j'avais pensé à du Yullen, du KandaxTikky (ce qui ferait apparaître notre tricheur national), et KandaxOC, ce OC-là représentant la personnage ayant pris la place de Skinn dans le clan. La seule révélation que je puisse faire, c'est que c'est une fille. Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples ou envie des voir d'autres couples (qui seront quand même moins importants), n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

Le mot des personnages

(Tikky) Pourquoi mon seul moyen d'apparaître c'est de me caser avec ce gamin ?!

(Allen) Moi aussi je refuse d'être avec ce grincheux ! Qu'on le colle avec la fille et on n'en parle plus !

(Kanda) J'estime avoir moi aussi mon mot à dire dans cette histoire !

(David) Pourquoi c'est Road et l'aut' crétin les plus puissants !?

(Comte) Pourquoi as-tu imposé cet exorciste en particulier !? J'aurais enfin pu rallier Allen à ma cause. 

(Road) Moi aussi j'aurais préféré Allen...

(Kanda) Et moi vous croyez que ça m'amuse !? 'pitite veine sur la tempe'

VOS GUEULES !? Donc déjà, personne, je dis bien personne n'a son mot à dire sur les couples, ensuite je VEUX que ce soit Kanda parce que c'est mon personnage préféré, idem pour la puissance.

(Kanda) Si je le suis vraiment, pourquoi faut-il que tous les problèmes me tombent dessus !?

(Comte) Voyons, c'est si embêtant que ça d'être un Noah ?

(Kanda) Oui ! 'sort mugen, ou plutôt essaye'

Ton épée ? c'est moi qui l'ai. J'avais prévu des réactions plus ou moins agressives, donc j'ai confisqué tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux...

_Tout le monde regarda, consternés, le tas d'objet hétéroclites qui se trouvait derrière l'auteur. On pouvait voir entre autre un cadre à photo, un canard en plastique jaune, une multitude de coussins avec la tête de Komui de brodée dessus et un sachet de café._

(Lavi) Des...choses dangereuses ?

(Lenalee) Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a aussi des affaires aux exorcistes ?

Parce que j'ai proposé aux lecteurs et lectrices de donner les couples qu'ils voulaient voir apparaître, donc on peut tomber sur n'importe quoi, style KomuixReever, LenaleexMiranda, LavixAllen (si ce n'est pas kandaxAllen ou KandaxLavi), KroryxLavi, MirandaxBak, AllenxDavidxJasdero, ou d'autres choses de ce genre qui fâchent les gens, alors je dois prévenir au mieux et j'ai donc retiré tous les objets potentiellement dangereux. 'big smile'

(Reever) De un, que les dégénérés qui ont pensé à moi avec Komui se cachent bien, de deux rends-moi mon canard.

_Annonce-choc : le canard jaune qui se tient en équilibre précaire au sommet de la pile appartient à Reever. Pendant ce temps on empêche Komui de faire quelque chose d'irréparable sur Miranda pour pas qu'elle soit en couple avec sa Lenalee et celle-ci s'excuse à genoux avec une aura noire autour d'elle._

(Road) Mais...moi aussi je veux le canard.

Il est pas à toi. Et en plus il est dangereux.

(Comte) Je t'en achèterais un, de canard. 

(Reever) ...par contre, je ne vois pas en quoi mon canard de bain est dangereux.

(Bookman) Ce que l'auteur n'admet pas, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on fait faire 'couic' à un canard en plastique elle est morte de rire. C'est assez embêtant pendant un combat.

(Lavi) Wah, comment tu sais ça papy !? Cette fille est une boule de mystère.

_Au passage, la boule de mystère est morte de honte et est allée se cacher derrière sa montagne de confiscations._

(Bookman) C'est quelque chose qui arrive très souvent. De la simple déduction.

'gromelle' Et y se la pète en plus...

(Kanda, de mauvaise humeur) Donc la meilleurs chose pour la vaincre, c'est d'utiliser ce qu'il y a dans cette colline d'idioties, c'est-à-dire un balais à chiottes, du café en poudre, un tourniquer, une toupie, des cymbales...

Ouais, bon, tu vas pas faire un inventaire quand même !

BIIIIIIIIIIP

Ah, ben le moment des questions est finit. Allez, on se casse !

_Mis à part ça je réitère ma question (pour ceux qui l'auraient oubliée) : quels couples voulez-vous voir dans cette fic ?_


End file.
